


Разговор "по душам"

by MsFruehling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling
Summary: - Ожидаю? – переспросила Цунаде, тонкая бровь женщины дернулась, а на лице застыло почти злобное выражение, – Я ничего не ожидаю. Я приказываю тебе раздеться – донага, Какаши, - залезть в эту кровать и сделать все необходимое, чтобы вернуть моего лучшего учителя.





	Разговор "по душам"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Karmically Speaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820876) by [Sandyclaws68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68). 



> Признаюсь честно, долго билась с переводом названия. На английском оно звучит очень здорово и идеально подходит по сюжету... Не уверена, что русское название соответствует, но что есть;)  
> P.S. У меня появился новый любимый пейринг.

Хатаке Какаши был зол. И в этом нет ничего удивительного: ведь человека, который пытался насладиться первой за последние несколько недель возможностью полноценно выспаться, грубо разбудили с утра пораньше. Впрочем, не менее возмутительной была манера и причина, по которой его оторвали от заслуженного сна.

Ты нужен в госпитале, через 15 минут. ЭТО ПРИКАЗ.

В послании не было подписи, но в этом и не было необходимости. Громкий раздраженный голос Цунаде-сама слышался даже в почерке записки. Очень отчетливо. А привычка подчиняться настолько укоренилась в мозгу Какаши, что он даже не подумал проигнорировать приказ, несмотря на все свое недовольство.

Он был раздражен и даже не пытался скрывать это. Обычно самый загадочный человек из всех, кого можно надеяться – или опасаться – повстречать в эти дни, он позволил своим чувствам вырваться наружу. Хотя, конечно, не то чтобы многое можно было разглядеть на одной четвертой лица, неприкрытой маской или хитаем. Но все же его недовольство было очень заметно в эмоционально прикрытом глазу и бьющейся жилке на виске.

Когда он вошел в госпиталь, дежурная, сидевшая за столом, подняла взгляд и приветливо улыбнулась. Впрочем, ее улыбка тут же увяла, стоило ей поймать взгляд Какаши, а по щекам расползлись яркие красные пятна. Прокашлявшись, она произнесла:

\- Хатаке-сан, вас ждут в частном крыле, - ее голос звучал слишком пронзительно, - приказ Пятой.

В этот момент раздражение Какаши уступило место любопытству. Частное крыло обычно использовалось только в тех случаях, когда нужна была исключительная безопасность или секретность. В любом случае, Какаши теперь хотелось узнать больше о том, зачем он понадобился Хокаге. Но все же у него была определённая репутация, которую следовало поддерживать, так что он вошел в частное крыло, издавая максимум шума.

\- Я здесь, - сообщил он в пустоту коридора, прекрасно зная, что Цунаде находится где-то в зоне слышимости, - Правда, совершенно не понимаю – зачем: не ранен, не болен, и как бы странно это ни звучало, полон чакры.

Ответа не последовало, и он оглянулся по сторонам, после чего прокричал «ЭЙ!» достаточно громко, чтобы поднять мертвого.

Или Цунаде, что было гораздо хуже. Она вышла из палаты где-то в середине коридора, лицо ее было мрачнее грозовой тучи.

\- Засранец, - пробормотала она достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал, после чего жестом пригласила его подойти ближе. – Заходи, давай!

В ее голосе явно слышалось необычное волнение. Любопытство снова подтолкнуло Какаши навстречу палате, при этом несмотря на свою знаменитую праздную походку, он умудрился двигаться довольно быстро. Впрочем, вся леность мгновенно покинула его, едва он разглядел того, кто лежал в этой палате. Покрасневший, тяжело дышащий, с темными волосами, разметавшимися по белой наволочке, и с очевидной эрекцией, приподнимающей простыню в районе бедер.

Умино Ирука, всеми любимый учитель из Академии.

\- У нас здесь возникла проблема, - за его спиной произнесла Цунаде.

У этой женщины определенно был талант к преуменьшению.

**~**~**~**~**~**

\- Что произошло?

Цунаде прикрыла глаза рукой, после чего потерла переносицу и вздохнула.

\- Патруль нашел его утром, в двух часах ходьбы от Западных Ворот. Он уже был в… таком состоянии.

\- И вы не знаете, чем это может быть вызвано? – неверяще спросил Какаши.

\- Совершенно, - признала Цунаде, - все тесты на наркотики и яды, вызывающие подобную реакцию, оказались отрицательными. Так что я надеялась, что ты сможешь узнать больше.

\- Я? – краска смущения внезапно расползлась по лицу Какаши, - Каким образом я могу помочь в данной ситуации?

Цунаде изучающе посмотрела на него, после него произнесла:

\- Не сомневаюсь, что в своей работе ты встречался с чем-то подобным. Посмотри на Ируку, возможно ты сможешь разглядеть знакомый элемент или следы чакры в том, что было сделано с ним. Даже самый маленький намек может помочь нам.

Какаши был вынужден признать, что она была абсолютно права, полагая, что у него есть несколько припрятанных джюцу сексуального характера, но это вовсе не означало, что вся эта ситуация не была ему неприятна. Несмотря на Ича Ича новеллы, у Какаши были очень строгие понятия о частной жизни во всем, что касалось секса. Он ни в коем случае не был ханжой, просто придерживался идеи, что всему свое время и место. Кроме того, секс-джюцу в корне противоречили всему, во что он верил, а именно в добровольное согласие и обоюдное желание обоих участников.

Прочистив горло, он произнес:

\- Возможно, если вы расскажете мне немного о том, почему он был в двух часах от деревни… - его голос постепенно затих.

Цунаде вздохнула и щелкнула пальцами. Тут же, как будто по мановению волшебной палочки появилась Шизуне со свитком в руках. Передав его Хогаке, она также быстро и безмолвно испарилась. 

\- Он был на простой курьерской миссии в Кусагакуре: добраться туда, доставить сообщение, подождать ответа один день и вернуться обратно, - свиток в ее руках свернулся, - он должен был прибыть два дня назад.

Что объясняло наличие специального патруля за Западными воротами, подумал про себя Какаши. Но больше это ничего не объясняло.

\- Какое сообщение он должен был доставить? - спросил он.

Цунаде засмеялась.

\- Ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать такую реакцию, в этом нет сомнения. Все как обычно, заверение в дружбе, которые мы отсылаем каждые полгода. Дайме хочет, чтобы Кусагакуре были на нашей стороне: они очень ценный буфер между нами и Амегакуре, - она пронзительно взглянула на Какаши, услышав, как он резко вздохнул, - У тебя есть идея, - почти обвиняюще произнесла она.

\- Не идея, - ответил он, подойдя к кровати и приподнимая хитай, - больше похоже на смутное воспоминание.

И он открыл левый глаз, тут почувствовав приступ боли и высвобождение чакры, которым всегда сопровождалось использование Шарингана. Он сфокусировал взгляд на Ируке и принялся молча изучать мужчину. Это продолжалось довольно долго, и Цунаде начала проявлять нетерпение. Впрочем, она ничего не говорила, не желая нарушить концентрацию Какаши.

\- Ну? – выпалила она, когда он наконец-то закрыл левый глаз и снова повернулся к ней, - Что это? Что вызвало такую реакцию?

\- Что ее вызвало, я не знаю, - признался Какаши, заработав недовольный взгляд женщины, - но я очень хорошо знаю, кем, - он кивнул в сторону кровати, - повсюду видны следы Ханзо.

Цунаде побледнела и покачнулась. Тревожно прищурившись, Какаши вытянул руку, чтобы поддержать ее.

\- Госпожа Пятая? – спросил он.

Цунаде покачала головой и аккуратно высвободила локоть из хватки джонина.

\- Я в порядке, - тихо произнесла она. – Я в порядке, - повторила она, и когда снова взглянула на него, Какаши почти поверил ей. – Что заставляет тебя думать, что за этим стоит Ханзо?

\- Я не говорил, что это именно его работа, - объяснил Какаши, - но то, как переплелись нинджюцу и генджюцу – это часть его фирменного стиля, стиля, которому он обучил неизвестно скольких людей.

\- Итак, вероятнее всего это было сделано шиноби Скрытого дождя.

\- Весьма вероятно. Особенно учитывая то, что вы рассказали о миссии Умино, - он посмотрел прямо в глаза Цунаде, - Если Деревня Скрытого Дождя заинтересована в том, чтобы разрушить дружбу между Конохой и Кусагакуре, как вы предположили, я бы сказал, что они увидели прекрасную возможность для этого. Хотя, атака курьера – это слишком, даже для них, - последнюю фразу он пробормотал почти сам себе. После чего заметил, как по лицу Цунаде скользнуло и мгновенно исчезло выражение озабоченности. – Что еще вы мне не рассказали? – резко спросил он.

\- Черт бы побрал твои глаза, - едва слышно проговорила Цунаде, поднимая взгляд, - Миссия Ируки была именно такой, как я тебе сказала, - ответила она, - ни больше, ни меньше.

\- Но?

\- Но возможно его спутали с другим, менее явным курьером, направленным в эту же местность. 

Какаши едва удержался о того, чтобы обругать своего Хокаге, и вместо этого глубоко вздохнул. Сейчас совершенно не было смысла спорить по этому поводу, но когда они разберутся со всем этим бардаком, он определённо выскажет все, что думает, по поводу использования ничего не подозревающего учителя-чунина в качестве приманки. Категорически. Ну а сейчас он должен сосредоточиться на том, что может быть сделано.

\- Он также ранен физически, - сказал Какаши, заметив удивление, мелькнувшее в глазах Цунаде, - правое колено.

Она ничего не сказала, просто повернулась к кровати и протянула руку, от которой тут же распространилось приятное свечение Мистической Ладони. Но что-то было определенно не так, потому что брови женщины нахмурились, и несмотря на полную концентрацию сияние чакры вокруг ее ладони быстро угасло.

\- Проклятье! – воскликнула она, - какое бы джюцу это ни было, но оно мешает. Я не могу исцелить его.

Какаши кивнул. Он подозревал, что так и будет, когда заметил, что вызванный болью разрыв в Ирукиной чакре запутался в странном джюцу.

\- Это сложно, - произнес он, снова открывая левый глаз, чтобы еще раз изучить учителя, - наложено слоями. Сложно.

Внезапно он резко вздохнул, быстро опуская хитай, чтобы прикрыть Шаринган. Здесь что-то было, что-то изменилось и сдвинулось в возбуждении Ируки.

Что-то, что напрямую касалось Какаши.

Он повернулся к Цунаде, надеясь, что не выглядит настолько потрясённым, насколько он себя чувствовал.

\- Генджюцу – это ключ,- сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, - если мы сможем разорвать его, то все остальное рассеется.

Не сказав ни слова, Цунаде направилась к двери в палату.

\- ШИЗУНЕ! – проорала она. В ответ пришел приглушенный ответ через весь коридор, - Позови сюда Яманаку. Быстро! – в ответ раздались приглушенные звуки, каким-то образом понятные Хокаге, - Мне все равно, кого из них, главное СЕЙЧАС! А еще лучше десять минут назад!

**~**~**~**~**~**

\- Хмм.

Цунаде послала недовольный взгляд в сторону Яманаки Иноичи.

\- Это не очень информативно, Иноичи, - прорычала женщина.

Какаши ухмыльнулся, сидя в другом конце палаты. Одну вещь он мог точно сказать о частном крыле госпиталя: стулья здесь были намного удобнее. Мягкие, как диван. И Какаши вынужден был признаться себе, что будь здесь откидная спинка, он бы даже уснул.

\- Пожалуйста, Хокаге-сама, - спокойный голос Иноичи прервал размышления джонина, - не отвлекайте меня.

Одна его рука лежала на лице Ируки: большой палец на лбу, а указательный легонько прижат в виску молодого мужчины. Глаза Иноичи были закрыты, но их движения было довольно легко проследить под веками, как будто он спал и видел сны. Впрочем, в какой-то степени так и было, раз уж он видел то, что происходило в захваченном генджюцу сознании Ируки.

Наконец, спустя казалось бы бесконечность, Иноичи открыл глаза, его рука соскользнула с лица Ируки, и он отступил от кровати. Мужчина едва заметно пошатнулся, и Цунаде схватила его за руку.

\- Я в порядке, - чуть задыхаясь произнес он, - просто… это было несколько сильнее, чем я думал.

\- Что? Что было? – рявкнула Цунаде, встревоженно переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.

Иноичи вздохнул и потер лоб.

\- Это мощное генджюцу. Одно из самых мощных, что я встречал, - он встретился взглядом с Хокаге, после чего на его щеках появился легкий румянец, - но оно не опасно. Не… причиняет вреда.

\- Это генджюцу типа ПД.

Оба, и Цунаде, и Иноичи одновременно обернулись в сторону Какаши, покинувшего свои удобный стул.

\- Поймай и держи, - объяснил он, - захватить и удержать, но не навредить, - он встретил пристальный взгляд Иноичи, - Я ошибаюсь, Иноичи-сан?

Когда глава клана Яманака признал его правоту, Какаши продолжил объяснение.

\- Но все же оно не настолько безвредно, как может показаться. Оно рассчитано на то, чтобы заставить пойманного хотеть, даже желать, остаться в границах действия генджюцу. – Пристальный взгляд Иноичи, которым тот сверлил Какаши довольно долго, заставил молодого мужчину поежиться. – Возможно… я почувствовал кое-что. Когда я попытался распутать его Шаринганом.

Какое-то время Иноичи изучал джонина, прищурив глаза, после чего снова повернулся к Хокаге.

\- Каши-кун прав, - сказал он, не обращая внимания на недовольную гримасу мужчины при упоминании его детского прозвища, - Сексуальный компонент этого генджюцу рассчитан на то, чтобы держать пойманного спокойным. Безмятежным, - он едва заметно содрогнулся, - сытым.

Цунаде недовольно фыркнула.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Я поняла, не нужно больше пошлых намеков, - она бросила взгляд на распростертую на кровати фигуру, - А что насчет остального? Для чего нужно нинджюцу?

\- Я не уверен, но я думаю, оно было необходимо, чтобы вытащить информацию из Ируки-сенсея, как только генджюцу им полностью овладеет. После… - Иноичи неожиданно залился яркой краской смущения.

\- Постельные разговорчики, - вставил Какаши, заработав угрожающий взгляд Цунаде, - Простите, - пробормотал он.

Иноичи не обратил внимания на эту короткую беседу.

\- Вся комбинация была создана с учетом двух различных триггеров, любой из которых мог бы запустить генджюцу и заставить учителя потерять сознание. Один из них – это физический контакт с тем, кто наложил джюцу.

\- Чего судя по всему не произошло, - кивнула Цунаде, - слава Шодай-сама. А второй?

Краска смущения вновь вернулась на лицо Иноичи.

\- Нахождение рядом со следами чакры объекта его желаний.

\- Его нашли в двух часах он деревни, Иноичи. Там до хрена следов чакры.

Иноичи поймал и удержал взгляд Какаши.

\- Да. Да, это так.

\- Итак, как мы можем его разбить? Это генджюцу? Этот малец, - она указала большим пальцем в сторону Какаши, - сказал, что достаточно разрушить генджюцу, и Ирука-сенсей придет в себя.

\- Мы не можем разрушить его, - проговорил Иноичи, все еще не сводя глаз с Какаши, - оно должно быть…, - он закашлялся, стараясь спрятать смущение. – Оно должно быть завершено, - закончил он, выделяя последнее слово.

\- Завершено? – прищурившись, спросила Хогаке, - какого черта это должно…, - она резко захлопнула рот, - Оххх, - на мгновение она задумалась, пальцем постукивая по нижней губе, - и как мы его завершим?

Иноичи покачал головой.

\- Мы – никак.

Тишина, которая последовала за этими словами, расползлась по всей палате, а вместе с ней росло и напряжение, пока Цунаде не заметила, как Иноичи разглядывал Какаши. Ее глаза расширились от удивления, когда Иноичи указал на молодого мужчину.

\- Ты.

**~**~**~**~**~**

Какаши всегда знал, что однажды карма – бессердечная сука – обязательно укусит его. Сильно. И вероятнее всего в зад. Но такого он не ожидал.

Это была божественная кара за его каждый намеренно испорченный отчет о миссии. За каждый случай, когда он нещадно дразнил Ируку. За каждый самый мелкий спор. За каждую неуместную шутку. За каждый момент между ними, который должен был быть предельно честным, но почему-то никогда не был. Это была вселенская затрещина, как бы говорящая ему: Ты должен был сделать это давным-давно, идиот!

\- Оу! – воскликнул он, когда Цунаде влепила ему затрещину вместо вселенной.

\- Ты! – заорала она, занося руку для следующего удара. – Ты и Ирука?!

\- НЕТ! Никогда! - вскричал Какаши, пытаясь отойти подальше от разъяренной Хокаге, но она успела ухватить его за волосы, - Не было между нами ничего. Никогда, - сказал он, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

\- Но ты думал об этом, - спросила она, янтарный взгляд казалось, видел его насквозь. Когда он кивнул, она отпустила его волосы. – И судя по всему Ирука тоже, - Цунаде вопросительно взглянула на Иноичи, ища подтверждения.

\- Судя по всему, - сказал пожилой мужчина, - Какаши – единственный, кто присутствует в генджюцу. И это также объясняет тот факт, что он почувствовал… что-то, когда проник Шаринганом в чакру Ируки-сенсея.

Цунаде вздохнула.

\- Кроме того, следы достаточно мощной чакры, чтобы активировать генджюцу и заставить Ируку потерять сознание в двух часах от стен деревни, - она пристально взглянула на Какаши, - Ладно, считай, что это твоя миссия на сегодня. И исправь все.

\- Исправить все? А чего именно вы ожидаете от меня? – спросил Какаши, не осознавая, что почти сорвался на крик.

\- Ожидаю? – переспросила Цунаде, тонкая бровь женщины дернулась, а на лице застыло почти злобное выражение, – Я ничего не ожидаю. Я приказываю тебе раздеться – донага, Какаши, - залезть в эту кровать и сделать все необходимое, чтобы вернуть моего лучшего учителя.

И не сказав больше ни слова, она вылетела из палаты, окутанная неконтролируемыми вспышками чакры. Иноичи следовал за ней по пятам.

После того, как они покинули палату, Какаши какое-то время колебался, но затем пересек комнату двумя быстрыми шагами и захлопнул дверь. После чего прислонился к ней спиной, ища опору для неожиданно ослабевших коленей. Потянув хитай наверх, а затем и вовсе снимая его и позволяя ему упасть на пол с легким металлическим звоном, он прижал руки к глазам.

Черт! Слово билось в его мозгу, и как будто этого было недостаточно, вырвалось изо рта:

\- Черт!

Приглушенный звук со стороны кровати привлек его внимание, и он опустил руки, после чего подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть Ируку. Который лежал, вцепившись в простыню одной рукой, ладонь непроизвольно сжималась и разжималась, натягивая белую ткань на бедрах. И так снова и снова. Чьи губы были чуть приоткрыты, и из них вместе с вздохом вырывалось что-то похожее на имя. Который был…

\- Черт! – снова прорычал Какаши, повернувшись спиной к постели.

Итак, Хатаке, мысленно принялся отчитывать он себя. Давай обдумаем все с самого начала. Он знал, что уже какое-то время его тянуло к Ируке, но предпочитал считать это лишь похотью. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не вернулся из Долины Конца с полумертвым Наруто на спине. Когда Ирука наконец пересекся с ним в госпитале, Какаши был в шоке, когда учитель схватил его за руки и поклонился ему.

\- Спасибо вам, Хатаке-сан, - голос его дрожал от переполнявших его эмоций, - спасибо, что вернули его домой.

И когда Какаши почувствовал, как на его руки падают горячие капли – единственное проявление эмоционального состояния Ируки – он понял, что то, что он испытывал к мужчине, было очень далеко от обыкновенной похоти. Ирука был полной противоположностью Какаши почти во всем: тихий школьный учитель-чунин, а не известный джонин, очень эмоциональный в отличие от сдержанного и даже замкнутого Какаши, яркий и полный жизни в противоположность холодному и неприступному Копирующему ниндзя. И все то, чем был Ирука, было тем, чего хотел, в чем нуждался, Какаши, пусть и не желая полностью признавать это.

И узнав, что Ирука хотел, нуждался, даже желал его также сильно, как и он молодого сенсея, он почувствовал головокружение. Одной лишь мысли, что он, Хатаке Какаши, играет ведущую роль в вызванной генджюцу сексуальной фантазии Ируки, было более чем достаточно, чтобы одурманить его и без приказа Цунаде, все еще отдающегося эхом в его голове.

Сделай все необходимое…

\- Черт, - снова выругался он, но на этот раз без злобы.

После чего поспешно разделся и скользнул в кровать рядом с Ирукой. Она была несколько больше, чем стандартные койки в госпитале, но все же достаточно маленькой, чтобы почти показаться тесной. Какаши обнял бессознательного Ируку и притянул мужчину поближе к себе, прижимаясь всем телом. Дыхание его сбилось, когда учитель уткнулся носом в его шею.

\- Ирука? – спросил он, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо чунина, почти уверенный в том, что мужчина очнулся.

Но единственный ответ, который он получил, это теплое дыхание, заставившее колыхаться волосы возле уха, и очередное прикосновение носа. Он чувствовал теплое давление эрекции Ируки возле своего бедра, и ощутил, как его кровь буквально закипела и понеслась к определенной точке внизу живота.

Голова его кружилась от желания, и он вынужден был встряхнуться. Он должен придумать, как быть. Как он может высвободить Ируку из плена генджюцу? Он подозревал, что просто сделать минет лежащему рядом физическому телу Ируки, будет недостаточно. Он должен одолеть генджюцу с помощью генджюцу, но как он может затянуть Ируку в Шаринган, если тот не открывает глаза?

Ох. Оооох.

Ему и не нужно этого делать, Ирука уже был под действием генджюцу. Он всего лишь сам должен оказаться в нем же. Положив руку на лоб Ируки, он открыл левый глаз… 

**~**~**~**~**~**

Это была поляна в лесу к югу от Конохи, только… нет. Скалы, деревья, трава, даже сами цвета были странными, нечеткими, как часто бывает во сне. Как будто смотришь на все сквозь туман, только вот самого тумана не видно. Казалось, что внутренние видение Ируки окружающего мира выпрыгнуло в реальность из какой-то красивой акварельной картины.

Но самого мужчины нигде не было видно. Ладно, не проблема. Это был мир внутри генджюцу, так что законы обычного мира для него неприемлемы. Возможно, ему и нет нужды искать мужчину самостоятельно, может просто позвать его по имени?

\- Какаши-сан?

Голос позади заставил Какаши резко развернуться от неожиданности. Ирука стоял на краю поляны под деревьям, всего лишь в нескольких шагах от него, и выглядел испуганно с раскрасневшимся лицом и широко распахнутыми глазами. Какаши медленно подошел ближе, стараясь не напугать мужчину.

\- Сенсей, - мягко и успокаивающе позвал он, - вы в порядке?

Взгляд Ируки метнулся вверх, встречаясь с взглядом джонина.

\- Вы… вы настоящий? – спросил он, сложив вместе трясущиеся ладони, - я думал… я… - его глаза закрылись, - я больше ничего не понимаю.

\- Все хорошо, Ирука. Я пришел помочь.

Подойдя ближе, светловолосый ниндзя понял, что горящее лицо и широко распахнутые глаза были свидетельством вовсе не страха учителя. И это была его последняя здравая мысль, по крайней мере на какое-то время, так как Ирука буквально бросился через поляну и врезался в Какаши, повалив обоих на землю и прижавшись к губам мужчины в яростном, жестком поцелуе. А когда задохнувшийся от удара об землю Какаши открыл рот, язык Ируки тут же проник внутрь, обвиваясь вокруг его собственного.

Оох черт, мысленно застонал Какаши, когда руки Ируки вплелись в его серебристые волосы, а губы еще сильнее прижались к его рту, посылая волны удовольствия по всему телу. Затем он почувствовал движение бедер чунина, и о-черт-возьми-я-готов-умереть это движение заставило фейерверки взорваться в том, что осталось от мозга Какаши. Он отстранился, пытаясь вздохнуть.

\- Ирука, - едва проговорил он, как почувствовал скользкий горячий язык на бьющейся на шее жилке, и чужое имя превратилось в стон.

Зубы легко скользнули по его уху, а проворная рука пробралась под рубашку…

Распахнув глаза, Какаши молниеносным движением обхватил ногой бедра Ируки и перевернулся, оседлав молодого мужчину. Он использовал весь свой вес, чтобы обездвижить Ируку, едва сдерживая стоны, каждый раз, когда попытки чунина сбежать лишь сильнее прижимали друг к другу их члены. Схватив Ируку за запястья, он поднял их над головой мужчины.

\- Ннннггггх, - звук, вырвавшийся из горла учителя, был полон одновременно недовольства, злости и желания.

Он резко дернул бедрами, едва не сбросив Какаши, которому пришлось усилить хватку на запястьях молодого мужчины.

\- Ирука, - с нажимом произнес джонин.

Мужчина под ним застыл, услышав приказной тон и, взгляд его стал более осмысленным. Какаши ослабил хватку и обхватил оба запястья Ируки одной рукой, второй удерживая смуглое лицо. Большим пальцем он ласково провел по скуле Ируки, задевая бледный на фоне раскрасневшегося лица шрам.

\- Шшш, - пробормотал он, - тише, Ирука.

Возможно подействовал мягкий тон, или ласковое прикосновение к щеке, но как-то ему удалось достучаться до Ируки, и лихорадочный жар на щеках потускнел, а взгляд стал осмысленным.

\- Как… Какаши? – спросил он, - ты…, - он глубоко вздохнул, - ты здесь, чтобы помочь мне?

\- Да, - ответил джонин, отпуская чужие запястья и отодвигаясь назад, чтобы дать другому мужчине возможность сесть. 

Впрочем, он так и не отнял руку от лица чунина, пытаясь таким образом удержать чужой взгляд на себе.

\- Тебя атаковали во время миссии в Деревню Скрытой травы, - пояснил он, - это специализация Амегакуре, Поймай и держи генджюцу.

Ирука кивнул.

\- Я помню, - небольшая морщинка прорезала лоб мужчины, когда он нахмурился, - я думал, я смог уклониться от него, так что отправился домой. Но когда я почувствовал, - румянец вернулся на его щеки, когда он запнулся.

Сейчас было не время ходить вокруг да около, так что Какаши сразу перешел к сути.

\- Ты почувствовал след моей чакры, и это запустило генджюцу.

\- Да, - едва слышно согласился Ирука, - я… я почувствовал тебя, и я захотел, - он тяжело сглотнул и отвел глаза, - я захотел тебя. Я хочу тебя.

Какаши медленно выдохнул. Это будет очень тяжело.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он, накрывая руки Ируки своими, - это сексуальное генджюцу. Разработанное так, чтобы заставить пойманного в него человека захотеть остаться, а не пытаться вырваться. И единственный способ его разрушить – это… ну…, - он почувствовал, как его уши начали гореть.

\- Понятно, - взгляд Ируки медленно вернулся к лицу Какаши, - и ты здесь, потому что..?

Уголок его губ скривился в легкой улыбке. Ее почти можно было назвать непристойной.

Какаши наклонился ближе, остановившись буквально в сантиметре от губ Ируки.

\- Я думаю, ты можешь догадаться, почему я здесь, сенсей, - проговорил он, наблюдая за тем, как Ирука тяжело сглотнул, когда теплое дыхание коснулось его раскрасневшихся щек. – Но решать тебе, Ирука, - добавил он, снова отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть в бездонные карие глаза, - даже чтобы вытащить тебя из генджюцу, я не сделаю ничего против твоей воли.

Глаза Ируки закрылись, когда он едва слышно выдохнул.

\- Пожалуйста. Я хочу тебя.

И Какаши поцеловал его, очень осторожно и нежно, несколько раз легонько лизнув нижнюю губу Ируки.

\- Ирука, - выдохнул он, прекрасно слыша дрожь в собственном голосе, - ты должен знать…, - он снова поцеловал его, на этот раз более настойчиво, - не только ты. Я хотел…, - он застонал, когда Ирука наклонился и провел губами по его шее, - Я тоже хотел тебя. Уже очень давно.

Послышался слабый смех.

\- Я всегда подозревал, что это так, - сказал Ирука, скользя одной рукой вниз по груди Какаши, забираясь под его рубашку, а другой руку стянув резинку с волос.

От резкого движения головы, темные локоны рассыпались по плечам, обрамляя смуглое лицо. Он улыбнулся, а у Какаши перехватило дыхание. Боги, как он красив, было единственной мыслью в голове джонина, пока он не подался вперед и не впился поцелуем в чужие губы, повалив Ируку в мягкую траву.

Этот поцелуй продолжался бесконечно долго, губы и языки встречались и ласкали друг друга. Какаши упивался великолепными мяукающими звуками, которые издавал Ирука, наслаждаясь тем, какой эффект он оказывал на другого мужчину. Его руки скользнули под рубашку учителя, прижимаясь к теплой оливковой коже. Чунин ахнул, когда пальцы Какаши легко прошлись по его соскам, что вызвало усмешку на лице мужчины.

\- Какаши…, - простонал Ирука, прервав поцелуй.

\- Ммм?

Пальцы ритмично скользили по соскам Ируки, вырывая из груди мужчины полные желания стоны, которые посылали искры удовольствия прямиком в пах Какаши. Он теснее прижался бедрами к чунину, не оставляя сомнений в своих чувствах.

\- Ох! Ахх!

Ирука подался навстречу, прижимаясь к джонину, потираясь об него всем телом. Какаши даже не пытался сдержать стоны и резко втянул воздух, почувствовав, как расстегнулась пуговица на штанах, а пальцы Ируки оказались на его ширинке. Он опустил взгляд на смуглое лицо, на котором расплылась похотливая, иначе и не скажешь, улыбка.

\- Ты сказал, что не только я, - промурлыкал Ирука, расстёгивая ширинку, - тогда почему бы не сделать это, - улыбка превратилась в широкую усмешку, как только его рука оказалась в штанах Какаши, - вместе?

Какаши инстинктивно толкнулся в ласкающую его руку и содрогнулся, закрыв глаза.

\- Черт, Ирука, - задыхаясь, выдавил он, - это так приятно, – его язык прошел по шее молодого мужчины, - ты такой вкусный,- прорычал он в разгоряченную смуглую кожу, улыбнувшись, когда из горла Ируки вырвался низкий стон, - и твои стоны…

\- Нравятся? – рассмеялся было Ирука, но тут же резко замолчал, как только светловолосый мужчина обхватил губами его сосок.

\- Очень, - подтвердил Какаши, покрывая беспорядочными поцелуями грудь распластанного под ним мужчины, выдыхая слова между каждым поцелуем, - Страстный. Сексуальный. Желанный. – Одна его рука скользнула под ремень штанов, вызывав судорожный вздох у чунина. – Похотливый, - заключил Какаши, расстёгивая чужую ширинку дрожащими пальцами.

После этого слова исчезли, превратившись в неясную смесь стонов, вздохов, всхлипов и тяжелого дыхания, пока два тела сплетались в клубок губ, языков, рук…

**~**~**~**~**~**

Глаза Какаши распахнулись, вызвав знакомую боль, так что ему пришлось резко закрыть левый глаз. Он чувствовал, как бешено билось его сердце, а каждый вздох как будто давался с трудом, не способный наполнить воздухом легкие. Но одновременно с этим он чувствовал странную усталость, как будто всего его кости растаяли и превратились в жидкость. Он готов был вечность проваляться в кровати вот так.

\- Какаши?

Он вздрогнул и посмотрел вниз, встречаясь с бархатными карими глазами мужчины в его объятьях. Облегченно выдохнув, он притянул его к себе и обхватил чужие губы в нежном, долгом поцелуе.

\- Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, - сказал он, неохотно прерывая поцелуй, - то лучше сделай это до того, как Цунаде-сама ворвется сюда.

Ирука выглядел несколько потрясенным, и Какаши не знал из-за поцелуя или из-за того, что только что выбрался из генджюцу. Молодой мужчина вытащил руку из-под покрывала – руку, покрытую липкими следами их совместного оргазма.

\- У меня действительно есть вопрос, - проговорил чунин, чьи губы кривились в мягкой, соблазнительной улыбке. – Можно я буду в сознании в следующий раз, когда мы будем это делать?


End file.
